Outside of professional salons and spas, foot care and grooming can be a frustrating and awkward process. Foot care, at home, is typically accomplished in an awkward fashion by a person sitting on a floor or sitting in a chair with the foot elevated on a table or ottoman. Neither of these typical positions (or other non-spa foot care processes) is especially comfortable or conducive to the person doing an efficacious job of foot care. (The phrase “foot care” is intended to also cover foot grooming and include actions such as toe nail clipping, toe nail filing, nail polish application, painting, polishing, and application of various products to the toes, foot or ankle areas).
What is needed is a way to elevate the foot to be worked upon in such a way that it is comfortable for the person doing the foot care.
Foot care at home is also typically not as organized as one would like since the foot care is done in places where the foot care products are not necessarily easily stored (e.g. on the floor or near the chair the person is using).
What is needed is a way to conveniently store foot care products in a place that is proximate to the person performing the foot care.